


Crash Course in Befriending an All Powerful Dream Demon (And how NOT to kill your roommate)

by AestheticFailure



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, College, College Student Dipper Pines, F/M, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weird Plot Shit, more tags may be added, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticFailure/pseuds/AestheticFailure
Summary: Sometimes Dipper Pines thinks that the universe is just out to get him. But this is extreme, even for the usual universe betrayal. When Dipper returns home on a break from his college classes, he finds out that not only does his roommate have history with his Grunkles, but that a very important piece of his memory has been stolen from him. Can Dipper get over the betrayal, or will the secrets be too much for the young Pine Tree?
Or, in which Dipper suffers from memory loss, hooks up with a demon, and has to save the world. Not necessarily in that order.
(Also I suck at summaries. I apologize.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in the Gravity Falls fandom, so ideas are certainly welcome! Also, this is not beta read at all, so feel free to point out any mistakes I may (and probably have) made! Thanks!

On his first day of college, Dipper Pines is sadly disappointed to realize that his dormitory request has been denied. Not only does he not get a singular room, but he now has no time to find someone to share a room with. So he's stuck with a complete stranger. The last few weeks have been stressful enough for him, what, with family fights and messily ending friendships taking a toll on his mental state. One thing that he's never had to worry about is an angry breakup, the brunette having had avoided romance all through high school, his last girlfriend having been when he was thirteen. And that in itself led Dipper down a path of self understanding and discomfort he hasn't thought about in a long time.  
His life has always been a little less than normal, although his twin sister was always there to make it seem a tad bit more bearable. Even then, it's not as if she's been there for him every second. He's had the chance to fall in and out of depressive periods, although he feels like he's been able to keep it from Mable pretty well. Most of this stems from the first summer that they had shared in the place they now call home, Gravity Falls. The things that he's seen in that town would scare away a normal person, but of course, he and his sister were stupid enough to stay around.  
The fact that he's starting college this year is something to be said, as well. Mabel started last year, while Dipper opted to stay back in their adopted hometown of Gravity Falls, helping their uncles take care of their business. He and his sister are hours apart, their colleges of choice being in different states. Dipper has decided to go into the mathematical field, while Mabel had decided when they were kids she wanted to go into fashion.  
He was thinking about not going to college at all, and this predicament isn't helping him stay on the thought of classes. He just isn't a people person, always choosing to stay in and read, rather than go out with friends. Not that he's exactly drowning in friends, as it is. Once he left Gravity Falls for the school year their first year, he became obsessed with finding and researching all of the things that he didn't understand while he was there. So, as far as socializing goes, that's always been more his sister's forte than his. As is, he's already dreading having to interact with another person every day for the next year.  
He sighs, deciding for the sake of time and simplicity to take the elevator up to his dorm room rather than the stairs. He has a few bags from home, nothing that he can't handle on his own, but he would rather not have to drag all of it up the stairs, especially after his flight here. It was only a few hours, but the lines and standing made it seem like a lot longer of a ride.  
He steps into he elevator, the doors nearly shut when someone grabs it with their hand fro the outside, effectively making them open once again. The stranger has bright blue hair, his roots showing a light blonde, and amber eyes. He's taller than Dipper, and looks a lot more confident than Dipper feels about pressing the button to his floor.  
The stranger smiles slightly at Dipper, only speaking after the doors are shut.  
"Freshman?"  
Dipper has to nod, even though he wanted to take the ride up to his room in silence. The guy doesn't seem to be able to take a hint though, and keeps talking, leaving against one of the walls. He doesn't have any bags with him, so Dipper assumes that he's either already packed, or visiting someone who goes here.  
"Junior. I'm on the sixth floor, I'm actually an RA. Name's William, but people call me Will." Dipper doesn't know what to do but nod.  
"Dipper. Dipper Pines." The guy beside him nods, somehow able to keep from swaying when the elevator stops, signaling Dipper's floor.  
"Nice to meet you, Dipper. Holler if you need anything." And then he's pushing Dipper out of the close space, leaving him to find his room on his own. He fixes his hat, the same one he's worn since middle school, and starts looking for the door with the same label as the key in his hand.  
He finds it soon enough, at the very end of the hall, the last one one this end of the floor. 'That'll be fun,' Dipper thinks as he unlocks the door, pushing it open with his foot to reveal exactly what you would expect. A smaller room, a bed on each side of the room, two closet doors, and two desks. He's sure that in the light of day he would be able to find more details about the room. But for now, he turns on the light switch, showing him no more than he could see in the dark.  
One of the beds has a black comforter on it, with yellow covered pillows at the headboard. So his roommate has been here already, at least he isn't here when Dipper is unpacking his things. That would be awkward. Dipper himself has brought a navy comforter, with plain white pillows. Boring, but he couldn't find any others at the Shack, so why not bring these?  
For the next hour he busies himself with unpacking his things, hanging the clothes that needed hanging, folding the others, and just arranging the things out in the open. His roommate's side is admittedly a lot more pristine than Dipper's, but he needed things that he could see. He uses one of the desks as a laptop table, hanging his messenger bag over the chair that goes with it. By the time he's done organizing everything, his roommate still isn't there.  
His stomach has been growling since before he got here, so he decides to head down to one of the many shops littered around campus. There's an area half a block from his dorm with all sorts of places to eat, so he decides to walk there for supper. He manages to get out of the building without having to actually interact with anyone, and by the time he's at his chosen place to eat, tonight being a taco bell, it's nearly nine. He eat in the small Pavilion, then calls his sister on his way back to his dorm.  
They're only able to talk for a minute about things that have happened over the past few days, until Mabel's roommates are calling her to join them for movie night. He hangs up, disappointed by the fact that he couldn't talk any longer than what they did. It seems as though they never get the chance to talk, different time zones, college, and work all conflicting in a confusing mess. Speaking of work, he makes a mental note to try and get a job around campus some time over the next week.  
He passes Will in the hall yet again on his way up, although neither speak or even acknowledge the other. This time, when he gets to his room, the door is already unlocked, although he's certain that he locked it on his way out. He opens it to find a man standing on the other side of the room, looking through the closet that doesn't have Dipper's things in it. He doesn't seem to notice Dipper's entrance so he clears his throat, getting the blonde's attention.  
The other jumps, turning around to reveal an oddly familiar face, even though that seems impossible. Dipper hasn't spoken to anyone but people directing him places, and he's certain that this man was not one of the people who helped him. The blonde grins, revealing teeth that seem just a bit too sharp to be considered normal, and makes a waving motion, shaking the shirt in his hand.  
Dipper waves back, shutting his -their- door behind him. He goes to the window to look out, the lights outside having come on and now illuminating the street below him.  
"This your first year?"  
The voice behind him makes his spin around, knocking his knee on the table by the bed. The other hasn't turned around, and is still looking into his closet as if it will tell him the secrets of the world.  
"Yeah. That obvious?" He hasn't even been the first person today to ask him that today. Dipper rubs his now sore knee through his jeans, staring at his new roommate. He doesn't know anything about this man, he could be a serial killer, for all Dipper knows. This is why he wanted a single room. No potentially creepy roommate.  
"That, and I saw you earlier. I asked around about you." Great. He's a creep. Exactly what Dipper needs.  
"You were watching me?" He isn't sure what to make of that. The other finally turns around, and Dipper is able to finally get a good look at his face. Thin face, matching the lankiness of the rest of him, tan skin, and one amber eye. His other eye is covered by a black eye patch, and Dipper is instantly curious as to what the other one looks like.  
"Watching makes it sound creepy. I was merely intrigued by you." He tilts his head, looking Dipper up and down. "Name?"  
Dipper hasn't said anything to the stranger other than to possibly insult him. Good job. Way to make friends. "Dipper Pines."  
The other moves across the room, and Dipper can tell without looking at the tags that the clothes the other wears are obviously expensive. Dipper could afford to buy nicer clothes than what he wears, as far as that goes, but he doesn't see the point. Clothes are clothes, as long as they cover you, they're doing their job.  
"Bill Cipher, at your service." Hes finally settled down, no longer pacing the room, and has settled down on his own bed. Dipper sits as well, surprised at how genuinely comfortable the bed is.  
Theres something oddly familiar about him, he's seen that face before, Dipper is certain. "Have we met before?"  
Now it's Bill's turn to look confused. "I don't think so. I would remember a face like yours."  
Did he seriously just use a cheesy pick up line? He pushes that thought out of his head, instead focusing on the topic at hand." I'm pretty sure we have..."  
Bill snaps his long fingers, grinning. "You must have met my brother. Will. Blue hair, egotistical asshole?"  
Dipper doesn't know how to answer without feeling like a jerk. He didn't think there was anything wrong with Will when he met him, however brief of an encounter that it was. If the two are brothers, then that makes sense, how much they look like each other. They have the same eye color, for one. A unique color, he doesn't think he's ever seen anyone with the same color as them before.  
"Blue hair? Yeah, I think so. Is he your older brother?"  
Bill looks genuinely offended, holding a hand over his chest like Dipper has wronged one of Bill's ancestors.  
"We're TWINS, thank you very much. And I'm older!" Dipper has to stifle a grin at that, he figured that with Will being a junior, they wouldn't put a junior and a freshman together.  
"Sorry. So you're a junior?" Bill rolls his one visible eye, leaving Dipper wondering once again what he's hiding underneath that eye patch of his.  
"Everyone assumes that. No, I'm a sophomore. Will graduated high school early, leaving me to deal with the back end of his reputation." Bill stops for a second, as if thinking. "Although, to be fair, I didn't exactly try."  
Dipper chuckles, standing from the bed and moving to his closet. He pulls a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the drawer, despite the fact that it's over 70 degrees in their room.  
"That's the opposite of me and my sister. I was the one that ended up doing all of her homework." He tugs off his t-shirt, rolling his shoulders before shrugging his warmer shirt on. He turns back to Bill to ask if he minded Dipper changing in the same room as him, only to see that Bill is fully dressed, even though Dipper hadn't even heard him get up. He's wearing a plae yellow shirt and tight black pants, apparently black and yellow is a theme for Bill.  
He shrugs, tugging off his jeans and quickly changing. if Bill is comfortable enough with changing with Dipper in the room, then he obviously doesn't have any real issues with things like that. He lays down once he's done, plugging his phone up from its place on the desk. He checks to see if Mabel had texted, only to find an empty inbox. It's nothing new, he jsut wished that his sister would act like she was a tad bit interested in his life.  
"When do your classes start?" Dipper doesn't think that he'll get used to that voice any time soon. It has a metallic ring to it, and Dipper is willing to bet that his laugh echos in a small room. And being his roommate, he will probably find that out sooner than later.  
"Thursday. I have class Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You?"  
Bill thinks, then shrugs. "Not a clue. I'll figure it later."  
Dipper doesn't know how that someone could be so ignorant about something like this, but he guesses he's ignorant about a lot himself. He's quiet for the rest of the night, only commenting when Bill stands to turn the light off. It usually takes him a while to fall asleep, but tonight, he's out almost instantly. Almost as if someone put him to sleep themselves.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
